Chocolate Shots
by trekfan12
Summary: Jack loses his job and sees and ad and applies and gets more than he bargained for


8

Chocolate Shots/Lily Sawyer

Jack Twist closed down his laptop in frustration. He'd been struggling to find a new job. He'd been a financial consultant with a big name bank and had been given the ax when the house of cards collapsed.

He'd been checking monster dot com and hotjobs with no results.

He was starting to think it was time for a change. An advertisement for male models came in his mail.

He called the number at the bottom.

"H'lo?"

Jack was shocked by the familiar voice that answered.

"Ennis? Ennis Del Mar?"

"Yes this is Ennis, who is this?"

"It's Jack, Jack Twist. You remember we went to the same university together."

"Yeah I remember, we were in the same world history class together."

"Professor Stevens!" They said in unison, both men laughed, they were also both members of the Gay/Lesbian alliance on the campus.

"So what do I owe the honor of this call?" Ennis asked him.

"Well this is going to sound silly." Jack felt embarrassed. "I saw your ad for a male model and well I uh…"

"You want to apply?"

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Jack was having second thoughts.

"No, no. Why don't you come on over. Let me take a look at you and we can take it from there."

"Okay."

"How about this afternoon at two, you can meet me at my office." Ennis gave Jack his address."

"It'll be good to see you again, at least we can catch up."

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it."

Jack arrived at a non-descript warehouse building. "Hello?" his voice echoed in the large cavernous space.

"Jack?" Ennis' voice echoed. "I'm back here."

Jack followed the voice to a room in the rear of the warehouse.

Jack saw Ennis was busy setting up for a photo shoot. He took the opportunity to look at the magazine covers that were hanging from the walls. There was GQ, Vogue and even Men's Health. All the guys featured were hunks. Jack suddenly thought this was a bad idea. He wasn't a model. He started to back out of the room.

"Hey where ya goin?" the blond stood up and came over to him.

"I." he sighed. "I think this is a mistake. I'm no model." He started to leave when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Jack, I think you better let me be the judge of that." Ennis came closer and put his hand on Jack's chin and was looking over his face.

It had been four years since they'd seen each other. At the time they were at an airport, each catching their flights, there wasn't much time to say much more than hello.

Jack never told Ennis he had a crush on him at college. He immersed himself in his studies to keep his mind off Ennis.

Now with the subject of his desire checking him out he could feel his body responding to the touch.

"Hmmm," Ennis looked him in the eye then took a step back and looked at his body. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around, I want to see how you look." Jack complied, then stood there looking at Ennis trying to discern what he was thinking.

"I'm not model material am I? Well at least we got a chance to see each other again." Jack laughed thinking he even had a chance to be a model.

"Boy, you really don't know do you?"

"Whattya mean?"

"I mean you are exactly what I'm looking for." Ennis said emphatically.

"You're kidding."

"Nope in fact you're hired."

"What!" Jack's mouth dropped open.

"I've got a client I have to do a photo shoot for and I need a model for it and you're it."

"When do I start?"

"How about right now?" Ennis showed Jack to a room for him to change. When he came out he noticed there was a mattress on the floor.

"Uh, Ennis?" Jack watched Ennis turn around and look him up and down. "Are you sure this is what I'm supposed to wear?" He indicated the tight fitting briefs. "Is this an underwear ad?"

"No better. " Ennis brought out some jars and put it down on a table.

"What is that?" Jack picked up a jar and it read 'Erotic City Chocolate Body Paint.'

"Body paint?"

"Yes, don't tell me you've never heard of Erotic City."

Jack gave him a deer in the headlight look. Ennis went to his laptop and brought up the company's website. Jack looked over his shoulder at the items on the screen.

"They deal in adult games and accessories."

"Sex toys?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah, they deal in that too, but they're not into whips and chains stuff. They're more soft porn like edible panties and fuzzy handcuffs."

"And chocolate body paint." Jack interjected.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jack I have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"I had an ulterior motive for hiring you." Ennis whispered as he looked at the floor.

"What was that Ennis?"

"When you called me about the job my heart leapt into my throat when I heard your voice. Maybe you're gonna be mad at me but I have to tell you I have feelings for you. I like you Jack, I like you a lot. I was too scared to tell you. I'll understand if you want to walk out." He kept looking down at the floor.

"Ennis," he lifted the photographers head, looked into the chocolate brown eyes and planted a kiss on his lips.

Ennis looked at Jack all wide-eyed. "Jack?" he stared into Jack's crystal blue eyes.

"I've wanted you, I didn't know if you wanted me, too."

"I don't know what to say. " Ennis walked over to the mattress.

"You seeing someone?" Jack asked, holding his breath.

"No…you?"

Jack smiled at him. "No I'm very available."

Ennis matched his smile. "Do you still want to work for me?"

"You bet!"

Ennis told Jack to stand in front of the full-length mirror and then took the jar of chocolate paint and a brush. He dipped the brush into the chocolate paint and brushed the body paint across Jack's chest.

"Ooo," Jack shivered, "that's cold, Ennis."

"Sorry, hold on." Ennis put the jar into the microwave in the kitchen just long enough to warm it up.

"Is this better?" his painted around Jack's nipples.

"Yeah that's good." Jack felt his cock twitch to life.

Ennis saw the growing bulge in Jack's underwear but fought to ignore it for now so he could do the job he was hired for. "Okay now Jack I need you to get on the mattress and sit on your knees."

Jack followed Ennis' directions. Ennis busied himself with setting up the lighting he needed. And then went over to the camera to check the shot. He gave Jack directions on how to pose and started taking the shots. He gave Jack the jar of chocolate paint and the brush, "I need you to take the brush and paint yourself with the chocolate."

"Wouldn't this work better with a partner doing it?" Jack looked up from beneath his thick eyelashes and gave Ennis a seductive look.

Ennis swallowed a few times, he felt his cock swelling in his jeans. But he was determined to finish this shoot. "Later, right now I want you to make love to the camera. Play with the chocolate." Ennis watched as Jack took his finger and dipped it in the chocolate and ran his finger all over his chest, down to his stomach and up again. He drew circles around his nipples and then brought his finger to his lips and stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of his finger. Then he began to suck on his finger like it was a cock. All the while Ennis was furiously clicking away on his camera.

Jack arched his back and rubbed chocolate all over his stomach. He gave the camera a hot, smoldering look. He could hear Ennis panting and he could see the bulge in the front of Ennis' jeans getting bigger.

Ennis finally put the camera down on the table. "Done," he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You sure?" Jack gave him an evil look then took the briefs off. Ennis watched helplessly as Jack took some chocolate and smeared some on his ass then on his rock-hard cock.

"Uh," Ennis' mouth dropped open, then he picked up the camera and clicked more shots of a naked chocolate Jack.

He put the camera back down and pulled his shirt off then the jeans soon joined a pile of clothes on the floor. He went over to Jack and joined him. He wrapped his arms around Jack and they fell back onto the mattress. Ennis licked his way down Jack's body and sucked on the tip of Jack's cock.

"Ennis." Jack squirmed.

"I love chocolate." He licked the tip of the shaft and was rewarded with white pearl drops. ""And I also like the cream filling." He gently squeezed Jack's balls and Jack couldn't hold on any longer, he filled Ennis' mouth.

"Mm," Ennis crawled up Jack's body and kissed him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You like it?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah that was real good."

"I'm not done." Jack grabbed the chocolate body paint and the brush and painted Ennis' nose and lips and throat then started to lick it all off. He painted a circle around Ennis' belly button and used his skillful tongue to clean him off.

"I'm making a chocolate covered pole." Jack covered Ennis' cock with chocolate and then straddled his hips then he slid his bottom on top of the large cock and slid it into his tight opening.

"Jack." Ennis' whispered as he watched Jack bounce up and down. He felt himself getting close.

"Jack I'm gonna, I'm gonna…UH!!!"

Jack felt the warm cream fill his center and he collapsed on top of Ennis. They kissed each other.

"You want to get cleaned up?" Jack asked him as they cuddled in each other's arms.

"Not right now, I'm still enjoying my favorite addiction."

"Oh you mean chocolate?"

"No my new addiction." Ennis admitted.

"What's that?"

"Chocolate covered Jack."

Both men smiled and enjoyed some chocolate covered kisses and hugs.

End


End file.
